SoftSpoken: A Jamie Stryder Story
by JTheGreat88
Summary: All of you have your Kyle stories, your Ian stories, even stories about Wes. But what about Jamie? Shouldn't he get his chance to shine? What happens when he meets an adventurous human girl named Anna Walker? Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Raid

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Host_, any of its characters, or the state of Arizona…for now.

Author's Note: I got the idea for this fanfic a couple of minutes ago from rocking out to "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by _Death Cab For Cutie_ (sadly I don't own them either). Anyway, love the band!

Soft-spoken: A Jamie Stryder Story

Chapter 1: The Raid

I grinned as we ran back to the van. I loved raids. They felt like being in a spy movie (the human ones), with our secret hand signals and fake names. I wouldn't put it past Jared to wear a tux to our next one, either.

Something, _someone_, caught my eye as Ian started up the van. A girl, running down the street. Her long brown hair billowed in the wind as she dashed past us. She didn't hold the smug demeanor of the souls, either. She looked…_scared, _even _human_.

"Ian, stop the van," I said.

"Why? What did you see?" Everyone was staring at me now, concerned.

"Not what, _who_." With that, I opened the door and jumped out, running after the girl, despite Mel's calls.

The girl didn't spare me a glance, continuing to run, but I was able to keep pace. Stryders were born runners.

"Hey wait up!" I followed her into an alley. I didn't like this. I felt like a criminal, cornering her like this.

She turned around, fear still showing in her eyes. "Don't touch me. I know what you are."

I backed her against a wall. "No you don't."

She fiddled with the flashlight from her pocket, eventually turning it on and shining it in my face. "…you're not one of them," she whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I probably couldn't anyway. My sister would kill me if I hit a girl." She managed to laugh.

"So…what's your name?" She smiled, interested.

"Jamie, Jamie Stryder. And yours?"

"Anna Walker. Why were you chasing me?"

I glanced around shiftily, making her laugh some more. "There's a place in the desert, where I live. Other humans live there too. If you come with me, you can stay there, and you'll be safe."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll go." She took a quick look at the canvas messenger bag she was carrying, smiling sheepishly. "This is all I have."

"Oh. That's okay. Come on." I took her hand and walked her to the van.

I chuckled a bit as we reached the door. Mel's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head!

Anna blushed as we reached the door. "I'm not going to impose, am I?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. We could always use an extra hand to help." At this she brightened up considerably.

"Where have you been?" Mel demanded.

I shrugged. "Here, there, I'm not one to memorized street names."

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

"Her name is Anna." I corrected. "And don't worry, she's human. She wants to come to the caves."

"Today my parents…I realized they were souls. And they wanted me to become one too." I felt a great wave of respect for Anna. Not many of us can talk about how they survived. She looked on the verge of tears. "So I ran away, and I just happened to meet Jamie." She smiled through the sadness.

Ian started the van. "Get in."

We clambered into the van, and Ian pulled away from the curb. "Hope you're not sensitive to heat Anna."

She shook her head and leaned in. "Jamie, that girl in the front…" She whispered, gesturing to Wanda. Ian tensed. I glared at him, urging her to go on. "…why is she not afraid?"

Frankly, I was surprised. I was expecting Anna to be afraid of her. But, what should I expect? Anna's full of surprises.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can. While you're waiting, why don't you press that green button down there? Oh, and don't even try to post a negative review. This fanfic is 100% flame-resistant.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Folks

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. *Sigh*

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Cherry Tulips for the awesome review. This update goes out to you!

Soft-Spoken: A Jamie Stryder Story

Chapter 2: Meeting the Folks

Jamie POV

The van pulled into the cave's entrance. I glanced over at Anna. She hadn't said anything this whole trip. She just sat there; staring out the window like one would watch a movie. I was afraid she had gone into shock or something.

"Anna, we're here," I was careful not to use the word home. I could see her heart was still back there, in that city.

She still said nothing, hopping out of the van. I followed, leading her inside.

"These are the caves where we live. I'll take you to Uncle Jeb; he's like the head honcho of this place. He'll get you set up," I said, smiling.

She nodded. "Jamie…what if they don't like me?"

I then realized that Anna hadn't spoken to anyone except for me since she ran away from her parents. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anna, they'll love you."

She returned the smile. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely. There's Uncle Jeb. Wait here." I ran over to where he was talking to Aunt Maggie.

"…and then I saved that ball, I did. And everyone cheered…oh hey Jamie. Need anything?" He said.

"Come here. I need you to meet someone." I led him to where Anna was sitting against a wall. "Uncle Jeb, this is Anna."

He leaned down, eyeing Anna with his signature Jeb-Look, head tilted, toothpick in his mouth. "Hey girl, where're you from?"

She shook her head, whispering the answer in my ear. I relayed it to Jeb.

"Sun Valley, huh?" He said, unconvinced. I'd be too, to be honest. She was so pale. He turned to me. "You're girlfriend's the indoorsy type, huh?" He whispered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I whispered back furiously. Sometimes Jeb was so immature!

He rolled his eyes. "Sure she's not." He turned back to Anna. "You can stay with Lily. I'll show you where her room is." He helped her up, turning to me once more. "You should get back to Mel. She's probably worried sick."

Anna grabbed my hand. "Don't leave," she whispered. I was shocked. I've never had someone so dependant on me before. But of course years ago I also said "I've never met an alien before."

"Okay, I'll come," I said, smiling. She grinned.

"Come on you two, we don't have all day," Uncle Jeb said.

I nodded and let Jeb give Anna the "Grand Tour". But she never spoke to him once. I was worried for her. She was so introverted.

After a while Jeb stopped, sniffing the air like a bloodhound. "I smell dinner."

Anna laughed. I smiled. Good, she was warming up to Jeb.

"Come on Anna, I'll introduce you to everyone," I said. She nodded, and took my hand, still smiling.

***

When we got there the dining hall quieted. Everyone was staring. I pretended not to notice, sitting Anna down at the table where Ian and Wanda were sitting.

"Hey guys, you mind if we join you?" I asked.

"No, not at all," Wanda said, smiling. Anna reminded me of Wanda when she first came here. Hopefully she'd open up to everyone just like Wanda did.

"Thanks. Anna, meet Wanda and Ian. You can talk to them while I go get food, kay?" She nodded. "I'll be back soon," I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen, Ian following.

Anna POV

As soon as they said, "I'll be back", Jamie and Ian returned, both with two bowls of soup.

I accepted the bowl, gratefully taking a sip. I hadn't eaten since last night at dinner, when my parents broke the news to me.

_"Anna, we need to talk to you," Mom said over the big bowl of spaghetti that was being passed around._

_"What Mom?" I said._

_"We haven't been completely honest with you," Dad said._

_And with that my life was plunged into Hell. Now I knew why I was homeschooled, and why we never watched TV. Because everyone was a soul._

"So Anna, how do you like the caves so far?" Wanda said. The couple fascinated me. The way Ian looked at Wanda; it was like he wanted to give her the stars, the moon, and anything she wanted. I don't know why, but it pained me a little that Jamie never looked at me that way.

A strange, happy feeling radiated off of her, so much like Jamie. So I decided to humor Jamie and talk to her. "They're great. Jeb's nice."

Jamie looked over, obviously surprised that I was talking to someone other than him.

I leaned in near Wanda. "Has he ever actually shot anyone with that gun?" I whispered.

Wanda laughed. "I don't think so, but I'm pretty new here too, so I wouldn't know."

I smiled. Wanda was new as well. I could relate to her. We could be _friends_.

Jamie and Ian grinned. Wanda smiled. I sighed. I was going to like it here.

Author's Note: Again, thanks for reading! Please review! The more I get, the faster I update!


	3. Chapter 3: Teasing and Reflecting

Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? I don't own them!

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Kat, Cherry, and Fulgars (aka Zicky) for the awesome reviews. Sorry, this is going to be a shorter chapter. But enjoy anyway.

Soft-Spoken: A Jamie Stryder Story

Chapter 3: Teasing and Reflecting

Jamie POV

I lied on my back, staring up at the stars winking at me from the holes in the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, honestly. So much has happened. I bet Anna was staring up at the same stars, too. And for some reason, the very thought made them seem so much brighter.

Brandt rolled onto his stomach, watching me. "What's wrong, Jamie? Daydreaming about your _girlfriend_?"

I glared at him, an angry blush rushing to my face. "Anna is not my girlfriend."

Aaron was watching me now too. He rolled his eyes. "Sure, that's what you say. But what you're thinking's a whole other story."

I buried my face in my pillow, somewhat effectively ending the conversation.

I was mad. Mad because they brought it up, and mad because well…he was right.

Anna was sweet, brave too. And pretty. Really pretty. But I couldn't admit that. I don't know why, but I was _shy_.

Anna POV

I stared up at the stars, shining bright. I was restless. All the thoughts were bouncing around my head, in a constant cycle. I was confused too, so confused.

_"Well, dear, there're people in this world, called Souls," Mom had said._

_"Souls? You mean like…ghosts?"_

_"No, like aliens. I guess you could also call them parasites. They live in your head, and sort of become you," Dad continued._

_"And well, your father and I are two of them. And we'd like you to become one too," Mom smiled, like she was giving me some sort of present._

_Worst. Present. Ever._

_My whole life was a lie. Was my name even Anna? What about our dog, Tuna? Was he one too?_

_Hurt, I got up from the table, running to my room. I had to get away._

_Throwing a change of clothes, my journal and pen, and a bar of soap in my messenger bag, I took a long, painful look at my parents' gift to me, my locket._

_"To our little angel. We love you, heart, soul, and all," I read aloud, tears streaming down my face. I knew now, the difference between heart and soul._

_Unable to part with it, I put it on, as my last tribute to them. I put a hand on my heart, where the locket was hanging. I said a prayer for them._

_I jumped onto the street from my first-story bedroom window. I took a last look at my parents' sweet, little brick house before running into the night._

"And the next day I met Jamie," I thought out loud. I looked over at the other bed. Lily didn't stir.

Oh Jamie. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. I wonder where I would be without him.

He's the nicest, most understanding person I've ever met. But that's not saying much, considering my parents shunned me from society. But still…

He had this bright, happy demeanor, like the stars I stared at this very moment. Not to be corny, but the bright smile he had the day we met…it seemed to light up my entire world.

But I could never admit that. I don't know why, but I was _shy_.

Author's Note: That's a little tribute to that sweet "I Love You But I'm Too Shy to Tell" copy-and-paste story. I just adore that story:

_ITS 7TH GRADE..._

_I stared at the girl next to me...She was my so called 'best friend'... I stared at her... Long, silky hair... And I wished she was mine... But she didn't notice me like that... I knew it... After class she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before... And I handed them to her... She said 'thanks'... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why..._

_IT'S JUNIOR YEAR..._

_My phone rang... On the other end it was her... She was in tears... Mumbling on and on about how her love had broken her heart... She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone... So I did... As I sat next to her on the sofa... I stared at her soft eyes... Wishing she was mine... After 2 hours... A Drew Barrymore movie... And 3 bags of chips... She decided to go to sleep... She looked at me.. Said 'thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I want her to know... That I don't want to be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm too shy to tell her... And I don't know why..._

_IT'S SENIOR YEAR..._

_The day before prom... She walked to my locker... 'My date is sick' she said... He's not going to go... Well... I didn't have a date and in 7__th__ grade... We made a promise that if neither of us had dates... We'd go together just as 'best friends'... And so we did..._

_IT'S PROM NIGHT..._

_After everything was over with... I was standing at her front door step... I stared at her ... She smiled at me... I wanted her to be mine... But she doesn't think of me like that... And I know it... Then she said 'I had the best time... Thanks!'... And she gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why..._

_IT'S GRADUATION DAY..._

_A day passed... And then a week... And then a month... Before I could blink... It was graduation day... I watched her... Perfect body... Floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma... I wanted her to be mine... But she doesn't think of me that way... And I know it... Before everyone went home... She came to me in her smock and hat... And cried as I hugged her... Then she lifted her head from my shoulders and said 'you're my best friend'... 'Thanks!'... And gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her.. I wanted her to know that I wanted to be more than 'just friends'... I love her but I'm too shy... And I don't know why..._

_IT'S A FEW YEARS LATER..._

_Now I sit in the pews of the church... A church that she is getting married in now... I watched her say 'I do' an drive off to her new life... Married to another man... I wanted her to be mine... But she didn't see me like that... And I knew it... But before she drove away... She came to me and said 'You came!... Thanks!'... And she kissed me on the cheek... I wanted to tell her... I wanted her to know that I didn't want to be 'just friends'... I love her but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why..._

_YEARS PASSED..._

_I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my 'best friend'... At the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years... This is what it said... 'I stare at him... Wishing he was mine... But he doesn't notice me like that... And I know it... I wanted to tell him... I wanted him to know... That I don't want to be 'just friends'... I love him but I'm just too shy... And I don't know why... I wish he would tell me he loved me'... I wish I did too... I thought to myself and I cried..._

Sad, huh? I feel like crying when I read it. But anyway, review, review, review! If you don't, Jamie will die! Muahaha…just kidding. I could never kill Jamie. But still, review!


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams Bring Us Together

Disclaimer: Guess what, I went on eBay and bidded and stuff and now I do own it! Yay! Oh, and I'd also like to tell you that I'm lying!

Author's Note: And the winning choice in my poll is *drum rolls* choice 2, the family dream! Thanks to all of you for voting! But sorry peeps, this is going to be a shorter chapter, but there'll be plenty of longer chapters later. But not too long (it hurts my eyes to read page-long paragraphs) Maybe even a sequel, upon request.

Soft-Spoken: A Jamie Stryder Story

Chapter 4: Dreams Bring Us Together

Jamie POV

"Anna?" I called. I had come to get Anna for breakfast, but seeing how peacefully she slept, I decided to leave her be.

She was still, the only movement the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Light leaking in from the hallway cast shadows of her long eyelashes onto her cheekbones. I blushed, looking away. It felt somewhat intrusive, watching her sleep like this.

Anna POV

I smiled, pleasantly bemused. I was in a different world, here.

_I was sitting on the patio with my parents. Dad was cooking burgers while Mom read one of her sappy romance novels. Our dog Tuna ran around the yard, chasing a butterfly._

_I laughed, and remembered when we got Tuna. I had wanted a kitten so badly, but Mom said they only had old cats and puppies. So I got a puppy that day, and named him Tuna, after the kitten we never got._

_"I love you guys," I said with a smile._

_"We love you too Anna 'heart, soul, and all'," they said in unison, quoting the message in my locket._

_I held my head back, enjoying the sun. I wished I could just sit here, forever, basking in the love and sunshine._

_I heard a distant call. "Anna?"_

_My heart skipped a beat. Jamie._

_And I realized what I had to do. I couldn't stay here, dreaming forever of what could never be. I had to return to reality. I had to return to Jamie._

My eyelids fluttered open. I rubbed the sleep out of them, propping myself up on my elbows.

I looked over. A selfless, sun-tanned face was grinning right at me. "Good morning, Anna."

I returned the grin. "Good morning, Jamie." I looked up; the morning sun was already high in the sky. "Sorry if you missed breakfast waiting for me."

He continued to grin. "It's okay, it's Saturday, so there's no class today. And there's always food in the kitchen, so don't sweat it."

I was still rubbing my eyes as I said, "Now go, shoo while I get dressed."

"You sure? You look kind of tired there. You can go back to sleep, if you want."

I shook my head. "No, the time for dreaming is over. Have to get back to reality sometime."

He nodded, understanding.

"Now go!" I said, smiling.

He did a mock salute, playing along. "Yes ma'am!" He turned and started to march out.

"Oh, and Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. Taking me here, for starters."

"Oh. Anytime Anna, anytime." He smiled his Jamie Smile, and went out into the hallway to wait for me.

I laughed and shook my head. Oh Jamie.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I've been taking a while typing 'cause I keep getting the ctrl key confused with the shift key. But that's probably just because I've been eating chocolate kisses and listening to _My Chemical Romance _for the past hour. It does stuff to your head, man. And that's what Quinn from Gone would probably say. Wow, my head's way messed up today. Anyway, review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Ties Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own it! What do you want from me!?

Author's Note: I'm just updating to humor Fulgars because I know she's been waiting a long time for an update, plus she helped me think of the idea for this chapter. But I just want to let you know; in the future I won't be updating until I get at least three reviews from three different people. So get typing!

Soft-Spoken: A Jamie Stryder Story

Chapter 5: Ties Broken

Anna POV

This was my third week here in the caves. I was really happy here.

Jamie and I were practically joined at the hip. He'd always play soccer with me in the game room, or eat lunch with me out in the fields.

And Wanda was like the big sister I never had. She'd wipe my cheek when it was stained with dirt, something my mom used to do. I didn't mind.

Everything was pretty smooth sailing, until news of the upcoming raid came.

"I'm going with you," I said. How could Jamie even think of going on a raid without me?

"Anna, you could get hurt," Jamie replied. Jeez, he was talking like my mom now!

"I'm just as able bodied as you," I pointed out. And it was true. Jamie and I always tied at soccer, and I knew he wasn't letting me win, because he would be drenched in sweat by the end of the games.

He sighed. "Fine, you can come."

I grinned triumphantly. He rolled his eyes, and we both laughed.

"Race you to the van?" He asked.

"You're on." And with that, we both bolted toward the garage.

Jamie POV

I slapped the side of the van before Anna. I punched the air. "Yes! I win!"

"Not fair. Your shoes are practically new. Mine are falling apart," she said, looking down at her worn Converse.

"We can get you new ones on the raid," I offered.

"Okay."

We all piled into the van. Wanda and Ian in the front, and Anna and me in the back. Sunny had finally gotten over her "issues" and let Kyle come too. Mel and Jared were driving the car.

Like when we first met, Anna was staring out the window with that faraway look in her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder, giving her my Jamie Grin.

She smiled. "Thanks."

And though that was just one word, it told so much more. The way her cheeks dimpled up when she grinned, the gentleness of her voice, the meaningful way she looked at you with her soft gray eyes.

We spent the rest of the ride telling each other stories and jokes. I was no Wanda, but I could make her laugh.

The van slowed to a stop.

"Seekers!" Wanda whispered, scrambling to switch seats with Ian. Kyle grabbed the blanket, draping it over the three of us.

"Hello ma'am, what brings you out here this morning?" A gruff voice said.

"I'm just bringing some food I cooked to my friend Blooms With the Sun's birthday party," I could hear Wanda reply.

"Oh, okay. Well wish Blooms a happy birthday for me, and be careful out there. News is a young girl from Sun Valley got kidnapped three weeks ago by some human kid."

Anna didn't flinch. I could feel waves of respect emanating off of Kyle, who'd probably blow up if someone even coughed in Jodi's general direction.

"Oh, well I'll keep an eye out," Wanda said, speeding away. Kyle threw the blanket off, gasping for air.

We all looked at Anna. She shrugged indifferently and turned to stare out the window again. She didn't speak again the entire ride.

Anna POV

"We're here," Wanda announced, getting out of the van.

I yawned. I didn't go to sleep, lest I do something embarrassing like drool or talk.

"You okay Anna?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be—-oh my God!" I said, looking out the window. There, pushing a shopping cart across the parking lot was my mom and dad.

They hadn't changed a bit. Mom was still beautiful, long brown hair hanging down her back, almond shaped green eyes. Dad was still…well…Dad. They gray eyes he'd passed on to me still held their methodical, curious demeanor.

"What is it Anna?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"My parents! Oh crap, their coming this way! That's our car!" I said, gesturing to the silver Camry parked next to our van. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over myself, curling into a ball.'

"Uh…I'll cover for you!" He said, laying his head on my back like a pillow, pretending to sleep.

I felt as though I could let down my guard for a minute, until we heard the tapping on the glass.

Ian rolled down his window. "Yes?"

"May I ask what you're…" Mom gasped. "Humans!"

"Humans?!" Dad said in the background. "We must turn them into the Seekers. Unless…you can tell us where our daughter is." I hated my father right now. If he was going to gamble lives, he shouldn't bet mine.

Ian was silent. Jamie was shaking his head furiously at him. I had to make a decision.

Would I put my own selfish pursuits over the lives of innocent people? Would Jamie ever forgive me, or even speak to me again?

"Not going to talk, eh? Well then I'm going to have to call up Seeker Mists." He flipped open his cell phone and slowly started to dial.

Every beep of the keypad was like a lifeline being cut. The dial tone was like my last line, slowly breaking and lowering me into the lava. And then I snapped.

"Dad no!" I yelled, rushing forward, toppling over Jamie and flinging the cell phone from my dad's hand.

"Good to see you're thinking of others," Dad said, grinning evilly.

"Please don't hurt anyone. I'll go silently."

Jamie grabbed my arm. "You can't leave!"

"Jamie, this is for the best," I said, hopping out of the van.

Jamie just stood there, speechless. But his hurt was nothing, compared to mine.

Jamie POV

I watched her go, angry at myself, and at them.

Wanda packed all of the groceries in the van. "What happened? Where's Anna?"

I said nothing, not ready to talk yet. Ian whispered the last ten minute's events to her. She broke out in tears.

"This is really for the best, though. She was a weak link," Kyle said. No one moved to touch him. We were all grieving.

But I didn't cry. I had to be strong. For Anna. I had to save her.

Author's Note: Aren't I evil. This is all part of my plan. My plan to rule the world with my alien army! Muahahaha! Just kidding. Partially. Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Rebellions and Revelations

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. It.

Author's Note: Thanks to Chair Ree, Fulgars, MaddieRose13, and Miss Amelie for the awesome reviews. You guys rock! Hope you like it! This is for you!

Soft-Spoken: A Jamie Stryder Story

Chapter 6: Rebellions and Revelations

Jamie POV

We checked into a hotel for the night. We were all on edge. Wanda had dark circles under her eyes and Mel was berating herself for not being there when Anna got taken. But she had no reason to be angry. I was the one that should've been there to save her. But I couldn't, because all I was really was a kid. Just a simple-minded, happy-go-lucky kid.

I didn't eat or sleep. I was too guilt-ridden. And I had to think of a plan. Mel would never let me go into a soul's house alone, Anna or no Anna.

"You really should eat Jamie," Wanda said, concerned. She had been determined to fast for Anna too, but had succumbed to hunger an hour ago. She held a cup of Top Ramen out to me.

I shook my head. The wafting steam of the noodles made my stomach growl, none the less. Wanda sighed, and went to join the girls…well girl, now.

Ian leaned over the back of the couch, where I laid. Well…not much more laying than wallowing in my self-pity.

"You really love her, huh?" He said.

I blushed through my deep tan. "What makes you say that?"

Kyle rolled his eyes from where he was watching the Souls' rendition of a reality dating show. I'd tuned it out a while ago. It was so unrealistic; the contestants always got paired with their perfect match. "We're not stupid, you know."

I stayed strong. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jared joined in. This was just like that night three weeks ago, they were all against me! "Please, Jamie. Kyle isn't Sharon, and you're not trying to fake your math homework."

I glared at him. A kid joke. As if I wasn't feeling bad enough.

I sighed, giving in. "Maybe I do love her. So what? It doesn't make a difference. She's still gone, and I'm still just a kid."

Kyle shook his head. "But you're not a kid, Jamie. Admitting you love someone, that truly makes you strong." He grinned. "You're a man now."

I was a bit taken aback. Kyle was never so considerate, in front of us anyway. Maybe it wasn't just me that was growing up.

Jared checked the time. "It isn't so late." He leaned in, so the girls at the table couldn't hear. "Kyle, Ian, and I could take you."

"But what about Mel and Wanda?"

Jared and Ian grinned. "We can change their minds."

I exhaled, trying not to think of what "changing their minds" entailed.

"Okay, I'm in," I said. I could hear Anna's voice at the back of my mind, angrily telling me to go back. But instead of intimidating me, her voice encouraged me to go on. I wanted to hear her voice in person again.

"Okay, so we wait 'til the girls go to sleep…"

***

We tiptoed toward the door. Jared almost had his hand on the doorknob when a familiar voice startled him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mel said, standing at the door cross-armed, like she was some sort of club-bouncer.

"Mel! Uh…" Jared looked to us. We shrugged.

Then, a light turned on behind us. Wanda stood there, mimicking Mel's position.

We had no back-up plan. We all shut our eyes, waiting for Mel to yell at us. But surprisingly, her tone wasn't mad. It was caring.

"Aw, my little Jamie's a man!" She gushed, pulling me into a strangling hug. Honestly, I'd rather have mad Mel. "You look just like a mini-Jared, going out to save your true love…"

I blushed once more. "Mel!"

She laughed, releasing me so Wanda could get her chance at a hug. "Did you think we'd really be mad?"

"Well…yes."

"You've got to do what you've got to do, right? I know you're heart is in the right place, and that's all that counts."

I was speechless. I hadn't expected them to be so…understanding.

"Well, go! We won't slow you down." Mel opened the door.

We all rushed out before she could change her mind, running to the van. This was it.

Anna POV

I sat on my window seat, turning my locket in my hands. Was I truly home?

"So…love me heart and soul, huh?" I muttered. Mom knocked on the door. "Come in."

She peeked inside. She could see I was still mad. "Hey, you want some dinner? It's spaghetti, your favorite."

I shook my head. She nodded sadly and shut the door.

"Spaghetti." I chuckled darkly, flashing back to that eventful night. It was a full moon too, just like that night.

I heard a tapping at my window. I looked out, smiling at what I saw.

Jamie was standing there, with his signature Jamie Grin, as if he was simply picking me up on the way to breakfast. I shoved the window open, gladly pulling him in.

"Jamie! What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"I'm here to save you, duh!" He pulled me into a hug that gave me butterflies everywhere.

Even though I was elated, I tried my best to be angry. "Do you know what kind of risk that is to the caves?!"

"You're more important. Anna…I…" Whatever he was going to say was cut short, when another unexpected visitor barged in.

Father POV

"Dad! I thought you were working late…" Anna said.

This was utterly shocking. Finding my daughter in her bedroom with a boy is one thing, but a _human boy_?!

"Annabelle Catherine Thatcher…what is this _boy_ doing here?!"

"Uh…" She looked to the boy, but he shrugged.

"You know we don't fraternize with _them_."

"With who, Dad? Humans? I'm a human too. Lower-class? Their place is thousands of times bigger than ours!"

The boy jumped in. "Please, sir, I can explain!"

"You've done enough! Brainwashing my daughter with all of these ideas of freedom and rebellion…"

"Sir…" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Leave now and I won't call the Seekers."

He nodded. "Goodbye Anna. I…" He shook his head.

Then, I saw the way he looked at her. It was the same way I looked at my Sky.

_"Hello, Sky Over Waters, how are you today?" I said to the beautiful brunette that was now my partner._

_"Oh please, call me Sky," she said, rubbing her stomach._

_"Is there something wrong?" She did look different than the other females on this planet. Her belly was unusual, ballooning out under her bust._

_"Oh, this host is conceived with a child," she said, smiling down at her bump._

_"Child?" I said, running a hand through my blonde hair._

_"Yes, your child."_

_I looked down at the bump with a newfound adoration. It was my child._

"Dad?" The boy and Anna were watching expectantly.

"Oh, huh? Sorry, I zoned out."

"Well, this is goodbye Anna," I knew he wanted to tell her more.

He opened the window, taking one last longing look at my daughter.

"Wait," I said. I couldn't believe I was doing this! Releasing my Anna to this stranger!

"Yes, sir?"

"Boy…"

"Jamie."

"Yeah, Jamie," I sighed. "Would you protect my daughter?"

"Oh yes, sir."

"Even if it was your life, or hers?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I guess there's nothing keeping me from letting you go, Anna." I leaned down. "Do you really want to go?"

She nodded, a tear leaking out. I caught the tear on my fingertip, blowing it away, like I would do for her when she was little. Tear Wishes, Sky called them. I wished for her to be safe.

"Well, I'll call your mother," I said, going to the door. Sky was already there, crying. Great, more tears. I bet she was wishing too.

"Bye, baby," she said, pulling Anna into a hug.

I could see Jamie felt a bit awkward. "Uh, I'll be in the van. Take all the time you need. And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Thank you for protecting my daughter, for being her friend, for doing the right thing when my head was clouded with selfish thoughts.

He nodded, hopping out the window. I didn't object, joining Anna and Sky in the hug. But we knew we had to let her go.

I kissed her head, leading Sky out, her vision still blurred from crying.

"Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Mom. I love you."

"Heart, soul, and all," we said together.

Author's Note: Aw, it made me sad writing this chapter. We're almost to the end! I hate endings. *Sigh* Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Home Free

Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? Can you please stop asking this so we can be friends?

Author's Note: *Sob* *Sob* I can't believe this is the last chapter! If you'd like me to continue in a sequel, please say so in your review. Enjoy!

Soft-Spoken: A Jamie Stryder Story

Chapter 7: Home Free

Jamie POV

Anna and I laughed as we stumbled blindly through the dark tunnels. It was good to have her back.

I'd realized how different it was not having Anna around. Not feeling her warm breath as she trailed behind me on a race to the kitchen, not laughing at the cute way she batted her eyelashes when she was mad.

"I guess we should get to sleep before Jeb comes out with the gun," I said, a bit disappointed. We'd just got her back.

"I'm not that tired. You want to play some soccer before we turn in?" She asked. It felt good to hear her voice again. Her voice was the thing I remembered the most about her. It was so smooth, even when she was angry or excited.

I grinned. "You're on!"

We tore off through the stone hallways to the game room. The only sound present was the soft pitter-patter of our shoes as we ran.

Anna slid and tumbled into the game room first.

"Yes!" She said, punching the air triumphantly.

"Don't get so cocky," I warned, throwing the tattered soccer ball in the air.

"I will get as cocky as I want to," she replied, batting her eyelashes just the way I remembered. She caught the ball between her feet, kicking it toward what apparently was my goal.

I grinned, quickly saving the ball. I was game.

Anna POV

The game went on until we were so tired we could barely stand.

Jamie yawned. "Well…I guess we'd better call it a night."

"Wait, Jamie…there's something I've been wanting to tell you." My survival instincts were screaming at me to run, save this for another time. But I knew if I held this off, I could regret it in the future.

"What?" He walked over to me.

I took a deep breath. "I…I love you…Jamie." I stared down at my new sneakers, waiting for a response.

He gaped at me, taken aback by my boldness. He regained composure, and grinned. "I love you too Anna."

I stepped closer, and brushed the dark hair out of his eyes, and I saw it. The look, like he wanted to give me the world. And I knew then, that we were meant to be.

So I kissed him in the light of the game room lanterns. And I couldn't believe it. My first kiss.

Jamie POV

I kissed her back, still a bit shocked. She had had the guts to say what I could not. She could say she loved me. She wasn't afraid. Afraid of potential heartbreak, trauma, awkwardness. She truly was brave.

But like I said, Anna was full of surprises.

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. But even though this was the shortest chapter, this was probably my favorite. So, what do you think? Did it bring you to tears? Did it give you that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you listen to _Secondhand Serenade_ (as I am right now)? Did it send you marching to my house with a torch demanding a sequel? Please, all thoughts and tips are welcome!


End file.
